


All is Dust

by misura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Tony gets snapped instead of Peter.





	All is Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Tony'd thought it would be instantaneous, but it turned out it was slow and horrible and inevitable (like palladium poisoning only worse, because he'd survived that) and the worst thing of all was Peter being right there, looking helpless and horrified and Tony really wanted to leave him with something better than ashes.

(He considered 'I love you': trite and useless and true; he settled for 'I'm sorry' instead, even though he didn't have the time left to specify what for, and what not for, because he would never regret anything he had done for or with or to Peter.)


End file.
